


Gas Guzzler

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Bumblebee refuels before returning to NEST. What could go wrong?
Kudos: 5





	Gas Guzzler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Bumblebee hummed to himself as he drove back to the base. He had been on a long mission, and it would feel great when he was back at NEST, and he was able to put his pedes up. As he was driving along, a warning flashed up that he needed to refuel. The mech sighed in frustration as he was forced to take a right and pull up to a gas station. He thanked his lucky stars as he realised that he was the only one there. He could fuel up, then get back on the road in no time.

He pulled up the nearest pump and unlocked his fuel cap, sighing in relief as the fuel nozzle slid in and began to deposit gas into his tank. He hummed to himself as he felt his gas tank get fuller and fuller. What he didn’t spot was the hidden Decepticon logos on the pumps, so to him, it was no different than when Sam took him down the local gas station back home for a refuel. His tank continued to fill up, and it wasn’t long before he was full. However, the pump continued to deposit fuel into the Camaro.

Bumblebee heard a creaking noise coming from his altmode, before his interior started to swell up. The seats were the first to bloat up, with the backseat creaking in protest as It was crammed between the wheel arches, meaning that it had a lot less room to expand than the driver and passenger seat. The dashboard was the next to bloat up, swiftly followed by the headliner, which began to fill up and sag downwards as it too was quickly filling up with fuel. The yellow Autobot groaned at the new and strange feeling as his interior continued to bulge.

The pumps let out a little snicker as they noticed the exterior of the Camaro SS start to swell up, as the fuel continued to make its way throughout the growing vehicle. The doors start to swell up, the door handles sinking into them, until they were barely visible. The tyres started to go from their normal size, to fat rather quickly, as the fuel had managed to find its way into them. Bumblebee shifted on his axles as he felt himself growing larger and larger by the minute. It would be long until he was a massive Camaro blimp.

The front and rear of the car began to bulge and balloon outwards. The front swelled up, causing the grille to look bloated and puffy, before it began to shrink as the yellow metal slowly overtook it. It wasn’t long until it was barely visible, and even the little Autobot logo was getting fat! The headlights began to slowly sink into the fat, whilst the rear of the Camaro quickly followed suit, with the rear lights and the plate slowly being swallowed by the growing rear of the car, making Bumblebee look more like a blimp than a Camaro.

By now, the interior was at maximum capacity. The bulging seats were straining and creaking as they tried to stay together, with the leather whining in protest. The little Autobot logos that were stitched into the headrests were also bulging out, as the headliner continued to sag downwards, eventually squashing the seats. Loud creaks and groans were heard as the different parts of the car fought for space inside the very cramped cabin, with the fuel pumps snickering and laughing. The poor Camaro groaned loudly and shuddered again as he felt his interior creak and bulge, on the verge of bursting. 

The tyre locks that had been keeping Bumblebee held there creaked and groaned loudly. The mech had been so concerned about his interior, that he hadn’t realised that tyre locks had been deployed when the refuelling began. There was nothing he could do about it now, except sit there and hope the pumps would stop fuelling him up soon. All he wanted to do was get out of there and back to the NEST base as soon as possible. The tyre locks strained and groaned in protest, before snapping and flying off, due to how fat Bumblebee’s tyres had become.

The fuel pumps began to cackle as the underside of the car started to balloon outwards. It wasn’t long until it began to press against the ground, forcing the large car to be pushed off the ground. The Camaro was starting to lift off the ground. It wasn’t much at first, but it was just enough to make his massively fat tyres unable to touch the ground, ensuring that he couldn’t escape, even if he wanted to! He groaned and whined, revving his bloated engine in a desperate attempt to escape from the pump, but it was all in vain. 

A large bubble from each of the pumps began to snake their way to Bumblebee, with the first one going in and causing him frame to bulge out just a bit more, causing the yellow Camaro to look more like a blimp thanks to all the fuel that had been stuffed inside him. The second bubble caused his aft to grow a bit more, with his suspension creaking in protest as the massive trunk bulged some more and completely engulfed the rear lights. Bumblebee groaned and revved his engine again, feeling relieved as he was suddenly back on the ground.

The pumps shut off and disconnected, leaving Bumblebee looking absolutely massive. He groaned in protest as his tanks gurgled and rumbled, clearly unhappy with the large amounts of fuel that they were forced to deal with. He groaned as his tanks continued to whine, before gasping in shock as he realised just how fat he had become, as he was now so wide that he went from pump to pump! The yellow mech was rather pleased with his strange new shape though. His tanks growled before he let out a loud and brassy fart, making him bounce on his shocks.


End file.
